Glazedwar-hog
Glazedwar-hog (グレイゼッドワー・ホグ, Gureizeddowā-hogu) Is a powerful warthog that lives in the Human World, on the Log Mountains, said to be one of the most treacherous terrains in the human world. Aside from their rumored meat being able to rival that of the Jewel Meat, it is said that these beasts were once loyal companions to a legendary group of barbarians that hunted down the Human World's most elusive ingredients, due to the beast's incredible tenacity. Appearance The Glazedwar-hog bares 36 inch tusks protruding from it's outer jaw, wrapped in winding flesh for only 11 inches visible. This acts as a defense against bacteria that might infect the gums or the rotting of the tusks. There exists a secondary primal use for the skin wrapping around the tusks like it does – it acts as an intimidation device. Due to the tusks length, it is not applicable for combative purposes as it is used when choosing a mate to be productive with. The auburn eyebrows, mane and sideburns along the cheek bones help to build upon the intimidation factor in concordance with the tusks. Behavior Like common warthogs and members of the suidae family, Glazedwar-hogs are known for being extremely territorial, often at times establishing it by using their sharp tusks to mark their territory depending on their own symbol, showing signs in intellectual standards. Glazedwar-hogs shown to be extremely calm and collective among their own herd, females allowing themselves to let down their guard to nurture and raise their young, while males stay on the protective, often keeping up with routines of watches to make sure none of the young ones would venture out of the boarder. When enraged, Glazedwar-hogs have been shown to get furious to a point where their own hair becomes standing up, showing them that they feel threatened by anyone that comes near their boarders, and if enraged, will not stop until the predator is either dead or out of their homes for good. They have been shown to have excellent memory, often as smart as elephants, and can indefinitely remember a face or anything of a person or creature if given the chance. When threatened, the Alpha of the pack would be the one to fight to defend their family while the other males would retreat to protect their families and others. Power and Abilities Strong Durability: Due to the terrain of their environment, the Glzaedwar-hog has been shown to have evolved to a point where their hides are said to be some of the strongest material in the human world, allowing them to take attacks from bladed weapons without even being fazed by it. It has also been seen to be able to take falling down the face of a mountain without even one single scratch getting on it's body. The only time the hide becomes weaken is when the beast is in it's most calm or is frozen with knocking. Sharp Tusks: are the most dangerous part of the Glazedwar-hog's body, which has been shown to be able to pierce through solid stone with ease, and is often at times sharpened by them using the rocks as a tool for it. The more one of them sharpens their bone-like tusks, the sharper it becomes to a point where even a single touch from a normal person and their own hands get cut in half. It has been said that these tusks were originally used to make a set of knifes from which the bone could cut through even the hardest ingredients. Incredible Strength: From birth, most Glazedwar-hogs begin their training to increase their strength, often testing themselves against any other kind of opponent that is in the same region. The more they attack and fail, the more experience they gain as many of them are eventually able to take on other war-hogs, improving themselves even more to a point where they could challenge the adults. It has been seen that the Alpha of the War-hogs is considered the strongest of the pack, often being able to break down huge boulders as if they were tissue paper. As Food It has been shown that if a Glazedwar-hog moves at more and more aggressive ways, the motion of the nutrients gathers into it's meaty areas, packing them more with flavor and making them more and more like the texture of a sirloin steak when cut out. It packs in enough protien to last for several weeks of exercise and can feed an entire village for months. It has been said this particular meat is shown to even go beyond the taste of Jewel Meat Special Preparation This ingredient is considered to be special preperation and In order to prepare the meat, one must first make sure that when the bio-luminescence symbol appear on it's left arm, it indicates when the meat is reaching it's peak, the more it shines, the more nutrients it is packing from the momentum. Once the light reaches that of the morning sun, one must use knocking or knock the beast unconscious or else the meat itself will spoil. When preparing it, the chef must first massage the hide of the beast, thereby releasing the tension all around it's body, and making the bonds of the meat much more easier to cut. Once they begin cutting, each cut must be in a horizontal line and by hand, else the meat's juices will spoil and cause it to go bad. After cutting off all major parts of the meat in this order, all parts of it can be used, it's intestines can be used with some meat along with spices to mix into them to create pork-links, and cooking it in a coil-form shaped like a pyramid, it's body can create four different types of bacon depending on where it is cut, and the skin of it's hide can produce a fully body outfit. Trivia *The cooking Method helped on by my friend *This is free use and anyone may use it as long as they ask me *This article is the first official Ingredient created on this wiki *The Glazedwar-hog stats are as followed: Category:Phantom Category:Original Beasts Category:Beasts Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Human World Category:Boar Beast Category:Ingredient Category:Mammal Beast Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Original Ingredient Category:Phantom's bestiary